Calling of Enigma
by Azure-Lines
Summary: At nineteen, Ash has turned down Lance's offer to be Kanto Champion for reasons unknown. As a bored gym leader instead, he aimlessly lets days slip by... Until his rusting skills are called upon by an old friend to stop a virus in Kalos. [Amour]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Calling of Enigma**

* * *

><p>Ash sighed heavily as his conscious mind floated elsewhere. He walked through a fine green pasture, on a perfectly sunlit day. Sprinkles of light pierced through the swaying trees as the gentle breeze passing through Pallet Town ruffled his long hair… As he walked in a spaced out stride, he felt the only thing certain about his future, was that he needed a haircut soon.<p>

What happened to his life?

A part of him knew. Travelling from such a young age left a twenty year old desensitized to the simple routine of day-to-day life… It was mind-bogglingly boring and odd to remain in the one place now.

In fact, his home town almost felt… Unwelcoming.

* * *

><p>The keys jingled in his hand as he tried to find the right one.<p>

Unlocking the door to Viridian City gym, Ash yawned as he took a seat at the end of the huge stadium hall and tried to sleep on the base bench of the grand stand.

As he lay down, preparing to doze off like always, he searched his pocket and looked at the badge now in his hand. "Hm, what a waste… Kanto is old news now. No one comes here for these. Maybe I should have taken up Lance's offer instead? But, then again... At least I get to sleep here."

However to Ash's surprise, just as he was about to doze off for yet another uneventful day, a light shone bright from the entrance into the dark gym.

Someone had opened the door and entered.

Ash's eyes winced from the bright light. He placed a hand over his line of sight and peered out to the approaching stranger.

"Hello?" Ash called out.

"Hi there… I'm here to challenge," said a feminine voice.

Ash couldn't quite see the figure approaching; he got up to his feet and walked around to open some blinds in the colossal hall.

"Sorry, I usually get no newcomers so I just usually take a nap," Ash announced as he made his way to the different windows.

"Isn't that… A little lazy?" The girl asked in a disappointed tone.

Ash's eyes flattened from the insult as he bowed his head for a second. _'Damn… When I was a kid I was more respectful to gym leaders… Wait, then again, they weren't sleeping on the job, huh?' _he thought to himself.

"I guess it is," Ash said opening the last blind and approaching his side of the stadium. "I'll make it up to you with a more serious battle."

"I doubt that," the girl said quite confidently.

Ash looked closely at her. A robe covered most of her features, she had blonde hair and a pretty featured face that was masked from recognition by the shadow of her robe's hood.

"You're not an assassin are you?" Ash asked in a bored tone as he began to scratch the light stubble on his chin.

"No." The girl replied.

"You're not into cosplay either, right?"

"Um… No."

"You're not secretly a guy, are you?"

"_Huh_? What does this even have to do with anything?" The girl asked in frustration, losing her cool.

Ash laughed. "My point is, why are you concealing your appearance? Present yourself pridefully when you challenge an opponent," he calmly stated with a casual smile.

The girl seemed flushed a little as she hid more under her hood and fell in silence. '_Wow… He is not the boy I remember at all…'_

"Anyway," Ash said upon getting no response. "Let's do a standard three vs. three I'll restrict my Pokemon to-"

"N-no wait! Just a one-on-one match type is what I want." The girl demanded.

"Listen... Challengers don't usually make the conditions in a Gym battle. If you don't even know that much then you're in the wrong gym. Go on to Pewter city to get your first bad-" before he could finish his sentence, Serena held out three cases.

"I have twenty four badges," the girl stated calmly.

Ash was silenced.

"...You don't need this Gym's badge then. You can challenge the league with those alone…" he said with an impressed smirk.

"I'm not here for a badge! I wanted to fight the very best..." The girl said.

Ash smiled and shook his head. "You must have me confused with someone else then. I'm no-"

The girl ignored him and threw out a Pokeball.

From the second of its opening, emerged a cyclone of fire.

Ash braced with an arm raised from the heat wave that exhaled towards him.  
>From the searing hot wall of flame before him, came forth a radiant crested Talonflame.<p>

Gracefully landing, it spread its wings in a power stance, preparing for a battle.

Ash reached into his pocket and voiced in his mind. _'Kalos, huh? So you've been out there too? I wonder if you miss it as much as I do? Or perhaps you're still on your journey? Either way… Let me help you make the most of it.'_

Ash curled his fingers and with a deep breath, he whistled at peak pitch.

The challenger looked around as Ash waited calmly.

Then finally, through the opening in the ceiling letting in faint beams of sunlight came swooping in a magnificent bird, Pidgeot.

"Shall we begin?" The challenger asked.

"Let's…" Ash announced, feeling excited after too long a time. "Pidgeot, agility!"

"Talonflame, create razor wind!"

Pidgeot's flight pattern became supersonic, it was moving in a fashion throughout the colossal stadium that made it hard to detect.

Interestingly, Talonflame was not aiming at anything in particular. Instead, with every mighty flap of its wings, it created a spiraling gale, sharp as curved blades.

The scimitar-like gusts began to spiral wildly throughout the stadium.

"Impressive," Ash admired. "You've set up traps throughout the arena, preventing Pidgeot's erratic movements. If we move too much, we'll run into those dicing blows."

The girl did not stop to respond, "Talonflame! Flare-blitz."

Ash respected her not to waste time boasting. "Pidgeot, don't let it close the distance, Air Slash."

As Talonflame erupted into an aura of flames, it tucked in its wings and flashed like red lightning towards Pidgeot.

Pidgeot, having already boosted its speed, gracefully swerved not only through the beheading discs of wind, but also flew under and around Talonflame to avoid its rapid attack.

Shocked to see her Talonflame outmatched in speed, Pidgeot hammered down with a strong sword-like gale. It sent Talonflame into the ground so hard, the impact created a cloud of debris where it crashed.

"This is over, Pidgeot use…" Ash fell silent. Before he could even utter the next word, Talonflame had soared right into Pidgeot's close range.

Ash didn't notice it recover so quickly due to the masking debris it shot out of at blinding speed.

"Now! Flame charge!" the challenger ordered.

"Damn! Pidgeot, reverse the fire with Hurrica-" Ash hesitated in finishing off the match with his final strike. Something sounded familiar about the girl's voice. It caught him off-guard.

Pidgeot suffered from Ash's slip-up.

"Now! Brave Bird!" The girl called out her final desperate assault, her fists clenched tight hoping this would win the match.

Ash gripped his pocket, ready to mega-evolve Pidgeot to turn the tides of battle… However, at that moment he noticed, the girl before him in a passionate and even fearful stance… She was desperate… This victory meant a lot to her for some reason.

_'Who are you? Why does the win mean so much to you?'_ he thought to himself.

He let go of the item in his pocket and didn't issue the tide-turner of battle.

Talonflame followed up its attack. It took out Pidgeot with a violently incinerating collision. The glory of Talonflame's wings flashed bright under the heat of flames, while Pidgeot fell slowly as a badly burned victim.

"Pidgeot return," Ash called with authority, judging the match as over.

_'I'm sorry old friend… She needed this victory. Thank you for this.' _

The girl couldn't hide her excitement now. "I did it! I really beat you?" she exclaimed and also questioned with excitement.

Ash smiled wryly and scratched his head. "So err… Have we met?"

"You still don't remember me, do you?" the girl smiled and gently removed her robe.

It was as she smiled, even before she removed the outer attire, he recalled her instantly…

Through just a glimmer, a youthful innocence flickered through her now elegant maturity.

Ash finally broke into a sincere smile too.

"…Serena?"

"Yeah it's me…" She smiled warmly. "I really… Need your help…"

END CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pursuit**

* * *

><p>Ash came forward looking rather surprised, "You need my help? What for?"<p>

"It's a long story..." Serena said, looking sorrowful. "Maybe I can tell you somewhere else, over a drink?"

Ash nodded, "Sure. I like the idea... Let's head back to Pallet Town; we can relax there."

The two began to walk to the exit of the gym when Serena spoke.

"So, wait a minute, did I _really_ just beat you?" she asked with a half-playful tone.

"Hm, if you feel so..." Ash said with a smile.

"If '_I feel _so'_? _Wait, who are you really? The old Ash I knew would be defending his loss with excuses!" Serena teased. "You should be shouting that you'll _beat me next_ _time_ or something along those lines," she said with a smile.

Ash laughed. "Turn the clock back five or more years, and sure, I would have."

Serena stopped being playful for a moment. "Ash? What really happened to you?" She asked sincerely now with a caring voice. "We all worried about you so much..."

Ash remained silent. He simply took out his keys ready to open the door just ahead.

"Hey... I'm serious!" She said coming to block his path before him. "I really worried about you. Can't you at least put an old friend out of her misery?"

"...I'm hanging in there," Ash stated quietly with a smile. "Seriously, I'm fine Serena, but thank you for checking in."

"You're not... It's so clear in your eyes." She said meeting her gaze towards his. "So... you weren't able to face me just now with your best, were you?" Serena questioned with a saddened tone of voice.

Ash didn't know how to answer that question. Even though he had just stopped earlier than necessary, Serena's Talonflame was still truly amazing... Yet, there was something strangely familiar about its fighting style.

"Serena... Who trained you? Or did you become this good on your own?" Ash asked as he got the door open and held it out for her first.

Serena wasn't expecting the sudden chivalry. "Oh, thanks..." she shyly said, stepping through the doorway first. Once they were both outside the gym, Ash locked the door behind him. He nodded south to indicate the road back to Pallet and started walking beside her. She then finished answering his question. "Well, you'd actually be really surprised who's been coaching me..."

"Really?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah!" She was almost waiting for his reaction when he said the two words. "Gary Oak. The champion himself!"

Ash's smile faded a little. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." Serena seemed confused by how unenthused his response was. "Are you... not friends with Gary anymore?"

Ash shook his head honestly. "It's not that we're not friends anymore, I just... No, never mind."

Serena hated to see him look troubled. Ash, the boy now a young man, was a total mystery to her now.

Serena really wanted to know what had happened to make Ash feel that distant to his first rival and, eventually considered, long-time friend... but she didn't want to pry or be insensitive to his feelings.

A silence began to loom over the two of them now.

Serena seemed to be thinking of what to say. She had waited a long time to talk to him. She had hoped when he saw just how good she'd become, he'd be impressed and congratulate her... Say something nice, like he used to. However, this Ash was different, he was broken and she quickly understood why he hadn't congratulated her... He had held back. He must not have given it his all, which is why her victory was unimpressive to him.

* * *

><p>The two of them finally reached Pallet Town as the sun was setting into a hazel coated evening.<p>

Ash was feeling guilty for letting their reunion brew sourly like this. It was about time he stopped avoiding Serena's concern and told her openly and honestly what he was hiding.

"Before we head to my place for a drink... I want you to come with me, Serena," Ash said sincerely.

Serena wasn't sure what to expect, but she felt like he was opening up, so she followed willingly.

They both came to a hospital in the town besides a Pokemon center. Ash and Serena entered the building's giant glass doors.

The smell of disinfectant was strong and several nurses were frantically rushing about back and forth from rooms and reception.

Serena stepped out of the way as two nurses pushed a sickly old man on a hospital bed quickly by them. Serena held onto the back of Ash's shirt as it saddened her to see him in such a critical state.

Ash didn't seemed too concerned by it. Serena wondered how this could feel like a normal sight to him.

He continued to lead the way, down to the end of the hall and into room number 107.

Ash hesitated at the door and took a silent but deep breath. Serena noticed his shoulders rise and fall slowly. Then, as the door swung open, Serena saw a pale malnourished woman sleeping on the hospital bed.

Ash noticed the doctor in the room. "Oh, you're here? How's she doing doctor?"

"Ash?" the doctor seemed surprised to see him. "You said you weren't going to visit until tomorrow morning."

"Is there a problem?" Ash asked.

"It's just that... She's... gone into critical phase again," the doctor announced.

"I see..." he said softly as he made his way over to his mother's side.

Serena saw the decaying hope in Ash's body language. She caught the desperation in his flickering voice... She knew well, this was it. The cause every ambition of his had come to a halt.

"I'm sorry, but, we may have to perform another procedure. Please, go home and rest. We'll call you tomorrow and provide you with the updates on her condition. She'll be needing her sleep until then," the doctor insisted.

"Another one?" Ash looked over his mother and held onto her hand gently. "Well... If she needs it."

* * *

><p><em>[Serena and Ash reach his house in silence]<em>

The two didn't have to walk long until they reached Ash's house. Serena could hardly summon the words to say.

Ash fixed up two warm cups of coffee as a dull quiet loomed with evening transitioning into night.

"I'm sorry Ash... I shouldn't have pried..." Serena said weakly as she dried a single tear after a long silence.

Ash smiled, "What are you talking about? How were you to know?"

Serena could easily tell he was still putting on a strong facade.

He placed a cup of the warm coffee before her. It actually felt like the only warm part of the entire residence. The living room they both sat in wasn't homely at all. It felt cold and vacant... as though for a long time it was uninhabited.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Ash asked Serena as he took a seat and cupped his hands around the warm drink.

"I can't ask you now..." Serena whispered.

"Why not?" Ash persisted.

"Because I know why you can't leave your hometown now..." Serena replied.

"It still doesn't hurt to know someone wants me to runaway with them," Ash smirked in jest.

Serena blushed discretely and shook her head.

"Hey, I was kidding," Ash laughed.

Serena smiled back at him, "But you know... I really did want you to come to Kalos with me."

"... Is that so?" Ash listened seriously now.

"There's been some really suspicious activity in Kalos. Some masked trainers have been making public threats across the city routes."

"Does it sound like Rocket's work to you?" Ash asked.

"It's hard to know for sure. Since Team Rocket's dismantling five years ago, there had been no trace of their workings until now... If they're back, this may be a resurrection, or an entirely new force... For now, the public just calls these figures 'Enigma'," Serena said.

"Why Enigma?" Ash asked.

"These people are better at concealing their identity than Rocket, but still seem to be part of a larger team. Furthermore they speak predominantly in riddles... So much is unknown about them, however one message is continuously spread."

Serena took out a piece of paper with a series of numbers and a date.

Ash got up and moved close to Serena to peer over her shoulder.

She swallowed as she placed the paper between them.

Ash paused too from the sweet fragrance coming from Serena. "Woah, you smell nice."

"Thanks..." Serena smiled.

"Almost like a girl," Ash teased.

Serena lightly hit him.

The two laughed and finally returned their attention to the paper.

Ash's eyes focused on the papers text...

22/9/18/21/19  
>It comes<br>02/02/15

It didn't make much sense instantly to Ash.

"If the bottom line is a date, then it lines up to being tomorrow..." Serena said.

"Oh, you're right... Any idea what the top numbers mean then?" Ash asked.

"I paired up the numbers to corresponding letters when ordered in the alphabet... They formed a word."

"Which was?" Ash asked.

"...Virus." Serena stated.

"How eerie..." Ash pondered.

"I agree..." Serena nodded in deep thought. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I... Just wanted to see you again before it did. Even if you wouldn't agree to come back to Kalos with me," she declared with a warm affection.

Ash read the admiration in her eyes and felt it was undeserved. He chuckled silently, "As enticing as it sounds to hit the road with you again... You're right. I just can't up and leave Pallet now."

"Well you're stuck with me now... If the world ends tomorrow... I'm glad I'll spend it with you." Serena grinned childishly as she rested her chin in her arms now resting on the table

Ash was caught off guard a little by her bold statement. He actually was rather flattered by it. Feeling wanted after a very long time meant a lot to him.

He rose to his feet and spoke after a brief silence, "I'll go get a bed made for you."

"Huh? Oh no, I don't want to intrude-" Serena protested.

"On who?" Ash asked, shrugging as he looked around the empty house.

"Well, I... I could just rent a room at a local inn," Serena stated considerately.

"And waste your money? Sounds pointless to me," Ash said while lifting up her bag resting beside her feet.

Serena got up instinctively, being as polite as possible, she didn't want to be an inconvenience. However it looked like Ash wasn't about to let her stay elsewhere.

As he made his way upstairs he told Serena to relax and that she was a guest. He let her know to finish her drink while he'd get a towel out for her to shower down after her travel and use the free room upstairs.

Serena sat back down in silence, feeling a little flustered now as her head ran wild with thoughts... Each sip she took, her cheeks shaded over a little more pink.

... *creak*

The room suddenly felt to have a dark presence.

A wind was seeping in from a nearby window that Serena was sure was closed just a moment ago.

It was at that moment Serena heard something completely unexpected.

...

The sink behind her turned on.

...Yet, Ash had gone upstairs.

Now an even colder breeze traveled through the house and eerily locked up every nerve of Serena's with tension.

Suddenly the sound of dishes being washed could be heard.

Serena felt afraid... Who was inside?

She turned her head slowly to look behind her when she noticed the hunched figure of a woman dully washing just one dish.

It looked like... Ash's mother.

Serena felt an ill sickness spreading in the air around her. She got up to her feet with shock, '_She's meant to be at the hospital... The front door never opened.'_

Suddenly, with a lifeless twist of her neck, Ash's mother turned her head and in a terrifying voice called for Serena.

When Serena saw the face turn towards her, her lungs lost all air... Delia's eyes were missing and her neck completely broken.

Serena screamed at the top of her lungs as the figure contorted and moved towards her slowly.

Ash heard the scream and came sprinting down instantly.

Noticing Serena curled in the corner, he too was shocked by what he saw.

"Go, Alakazam... Use foresight!"

The emerging psychic Pokemon raised its arms, and with a glowing blue aura, held the body still. Using psychic powers Alakazam began to unveil the true identity of the demonic figure... Slowly a familiarly dark wide smile appeared on the impostor... It was the smile of a Gengar.

The Pokemon returned to it's original shape but just before it attacked, a red beam of light called it back in retreat.

Ash noticed the light enter and leave from an open window nearby. "What!? It's a trainer's Pokemon?" he shouted.

Ash sprinted to the window and peered outside; all he saw was the darkness of night.

_'Damnit! I don't see a thing!' _he cursed.

Ash turned off the lights to try and gain visibility outside and hopefully blind the person who had set up the attack.

Ash ran over to Serena who was crying quietly in fear.

"Serena, are you hurt?" He asked as he placed two hands over her shoulders.

She was shaking and desperately moved into Ash, holding him tight

"You've been followed Serena, do you have any idea who?" Ash asked again.

"I-I don't know..." She whimpered quietly.

Ash held onto her as she gripped him to try and sooth her.

"Alakazam," Ash called over his Pokemon with a quiet whisper. "We've been attacked by someone outside, can you sense anyone out there still who can hear what we're saying and see what we're doing?' Ash asked.

Alakazam closed his eyes and began to sense for threats. He opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"You can? Then it's dangerous to make a retaliation or open escape... Alakazam, I want you to help me lose this person. Teleport me to the place I'm thinking of right now."

Alakazam used his telekinesis to read the destination Ash desired without speaking it out loud for the pusruer to hear them. Then, in an instant, Alakazam roared with eyes turning bright blue and Serena, Ash and Alakazam vanished into the air around them.

* * *

><p>Once the three of them reappeared within seconds, they were positioned right in the heart of Cerulean City.<p>

"Thanks Alakazam... Return." Ash called his Pokemon back.

Serena was still shaking in his arms. "Hey, you alright? Can you stand with me? I know a friend's house that isn't too far from here. Let's go there and hide out for a little while."

Serena weakly nodded as she rose to her feet beside Ash. She seemed to be recovering a little from Ash's reassurance.

"Here, take my hand. It's not far from here," Ash said warmly.

Serena turned to her left and saw his hand reaching out to her. She felt so safe from that one gesture alone...

Taking his hand, she allowed him to lead the way, feeling her heart rate normalize under his care.

Ash sighed and thought to himself, '_...Man, Misty isn't going to be pleased with us crashing at hers at this hour... And I doubt her fiance, Gary, will be either...'_

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter<em>


End file.
